In the most simple action, a housewife must carry a basket of wet clothing from a washing machine to an area outside her house to a place beside a clothes line while she hangs her clothing on the clothes line.
In such activity she must then lift the basket of clothing and move it to a further position beside the clothes line while she hangs the next few items of clothes.
Various attempts have been made to ease and simplify the task of hanging clothes on a clothes line. However, I believe that after the long time and effort I have given this problem, that I have provided a new system which is extremely convenient to a housewife who needs to hang her wet clothing on her outside clothes line.
I have designed my clothes basket combination to be adaptable for many practical purposes.
First of all, in contrast to the statement I made above regarding the most simple action in hanging clothes, the housewife who has access to a clothes basket combination such as mine, can benefit from many advantages it provides:
1. The clothes basket combination can be placed at a convenient place on the clothes line within her handy reach as she pleases.
2. The clothes basket combination can be placed movably on the clothes line instead of having to be placed on the ground.
3. The clothes basket combination includes adjustable straps which permit the housewife to adjust the height of the basket as she sees fit.
4. The housewife may, if she wishes, leave the clothes basket combination on the clothes line after she has hung her wet clothes on the line so that she will have the clothes basket combination in easy access for placing therein the dry clothes which she later removes from the line.
5. The clothes basket combination can be easily taken inside the house by the housewife and placed near the washing machine.
6. The housewife may make even further convenient use of this clothes basket combination by having a line stretched from near her house to the clothes line in order to further reduce the carrying of the clothes basket.
During the consideration of my invention, I had a prior art search made which revealed the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat No. 1,459,115 Pedersen June 19, 1923 U.S. Des. 169,406 Zajac April 21, 1953 U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,742 Roloff Sept. 25, 1973 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 1,459,115 to Pedersen, describes a clothes line support which is used to connect two clothes lines, such as an upper portion and a lower portion, in a manner that when clothes are suspended from the lower line it is desirable to support the lower line from the upper line to make the device more rigid.
U.S. Pat. No. 169,406 to Zajac, describes an ornamental form of clothes line support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,742 to Roloff, describes a clothes basket hanger comprising a frame device of light weight tubular construction attached to trolley means comprising a pair of plate members each having a wheel element thereon for engaging the clothes line. The frame device includes a pair of horizontal arms for supporting a clothes basket placed thereon.